Laconism
by Tyrannorawrus
Summary: NarutoOFC. One shot. — A runaway returns to Konoha, with the intent of destroying the Hokage. Little do they know, their past obsession is their new target.


_Naruto x OFC_

****_Fluff, OFC, PWP_****

I own nothing, obviously.

* * *

**Laconism**

_Naruto_

* * *

"I never offered the chance—the chance for redemption," she whispered, a hushed resonation replacing her usually arrogant tone. "The chance to tell you how sorry I am…"

Fiery locks of deep crimson whipped out behind her within the moderately powered breeze, like a raging inferno swallowing up the darkened blanket of stars that hung over the saddened female. Chocolate brown eyes laced with regret and sorrow was hidden behind coal lashes. She closed her eyes, the obsidian lashes curling lightly against the light tan flesh. She had done the same thing for the past couple of years – glance to the sky in hopes that forgiveness would rain down on her parade.

She could see him all the time, as clear as a sunshiny day. Electric blond hair styled erratically with cobalt blue eyes that put the natural sky to shame. His smile; genuinely happy when he saw the girl, dazzling her beyond her waking imagination. So enticing… She winced, shaking her head as if to shake the memory from her mind. Thinking of her only love proved painful each time she did it, even for one with the arrogance and ego bigger than the mountains.

It was just too hard.

* * *

"_Look, there she goes again."_

"_Why doesn't she leave this place? No one wants a child like her around…she's just an abomination."_

_The young girl carried on walking at her normal pace, attempting with her best efforts to brush off the ignorantly harsh remarks being thrown her way._

"_Shh! She's coming this way!"_

"_So? I've had enough of pretending. She should leave the village; it's not like she's wanted here!"_

_Deciding enough was enough, the young female turned on the spot, smouldering embers burning deep within the shame, pain and anger shining in her brown eyes. Her glare came into contact with two women, older than her by many years with the scowling frowns to match. "You w-wanna say s-something, say it to m-my face!"_

_The woman closest to the girl sneered, hostility openly displayed. "Whatever, monster."_

_The girl tried her best not to cry, her head inclining as those torturous tears pricked her eyes. "I'm n-not a monster…"_

_A cruel laugh resonated about her and the second woman turned her nose up at the smaller female. "If you're not a monster then I'm a flying pig!"_

_Taking the opportunity so recklessly thrown at her, the young girl smirked tearfully. "Well, you g-got the 'pig' p-part right, at least…"_

_Both women gasped with shock, falling into hated silence as the girl walked away from them, hands thrust quickly into her pockets. On her way, she kicked a stone in the dirt, not caring for the small dust clouds sparking up beneath her. The women began whispering again, oblivious to the other presence watching them every so carefully._

* * *

A ghost of a smile curved the edge of her lips; the familiar sensation of tears welling up in her eyes caused her to scowl. Hastily wiping her eyes with her sleeve, the redhead turned her gaze back to the sky, smile returning.

"Well, at least I got the chance to meet you. That was enough to help me…"

* * *

_The form of the young girl was found perched on the swings. She had no company, and none of the other children dared go near her, at their parent's expense. Others simply took no notice – not that she complained over the solitude; she found spending time alone was better than being swarmed by people with hurtful remarks._

_Yet, at times, she cried from being alone. She had no family. No friends to turn to._

_Nothing._

"_I d-don't care!" she declared to no one in particular, unaware of the approaching figure. "I don't n-need __anyone__…__"_

_Someone, not so gracefully, plonked their backside on the swing next to the one in which the young girl occupied. Startled by the sudden sound, the girl looked up with wide eyes. He wasn't looking at her, more or less the scenery around them. She took in his fine boyish features. Messy blond hair that flowed within the wind, styled in obscene spikes. Sparkling blue eyes finally found hers, and she could quiet happily confirm on how much they reminded her of clear water._

"_H-hello?" she asked awkwardly, uncertain on how to approach the boy. Why was he even _sitting _near her?_

_Cerulean blue that persisted in reminding her of the sky seemed to dance as they continued their silent stare at her docile, chocolate-brown. His next movement shocked the girl so much, she almost yelped._

_He _smiled _at her._

"_Hi there!"_

_The girl merely blinked. No one had _ever _smiled at her before. It was perplexing. Also, his light, hearty voice contained no hint of malice. No rage. Just happiness._

"_W-who're you?" she choked out, blinking again._

_His smile grew. "Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage! Believe it!" Though she continued to stare at him, she couldn't help the small curving of her lips. Naruto's smile turned instantly into a frown at seeing tears stains along the girl's cheeks. "Hey…why're you crying?"_

_The young red-headed female dried her face on her sleeve, hiccuping as she stuttered her response, "Wh-whoever said I-I was crying?"_

_That smile returned again, and the girl felt her heart flutter. "Well, okay! What's your name?"_

"…_Raine. Raine Kyomi. N-nice to m-meet you, N-Naruto Uzumaki," Raine replied, stuttering as usual when she spoke to people. It was a terrible habit she had tried to break unsuccessfully. "Excuse m-me, Naruto, b-but I need to g-get home…"_

_The redhead raised herself from the swing, stepping away before her motions halted, a hand lightly gripping her wrist. Pausing, Raine glanced over her shoulder with a questioning look to the grabber; Naruto. "Y-yes?"_

_His smile expanded (_if _that was even possible, he was already grinning ear to ear) and Raine felt her mind fill with wonder. "Come with me, Raine! We'll go play somewhere else!"_

_Said small female blinked rapidly a few times before nodding slowly, a small smile gracing her lips. "O-okay, Naruto. I'll c-come and p-play for a while."_

* * *

"You—you made me what I am today, Naruto. Without your help, I would've never been able to achieve my goal." Lightly tanned lids closed over daunting chocolate as her faint smile was shared with the stars above.

Getting to her feet, she set about her mission – she'd been putting it off long enough. She made her way to Konoha's village gates, well aware of the guards placed accordingly. However, when she was able to sneak by with great ease, her mind began to wonder. Why were they so relaxed? Did security deteriorate over the years or something?

Shaking her head, she decided against questioning her good fortune and continued on her way. Taking to the rooftops (granted they provided and easier route, but damn, how many times she nearly broke her neck from falling off of them was unbelievable), she took off at quiet a speed that if anyone was up here, they would hear nothing but a small whoosh as she passed. As a ninja, she had to maintain anonymity.

It was a top priority. Otherwise, she could kiss her ass goodbye.

The mission in question; she had to 'take care of' or murder the current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Killing wasn't on her list of favourites, but a mission was a mission and she couldn't refuse. Sighing, memories of the past ran through her mind like a steamroller – heavy and harsh. Memories of her and her true best friend; her only love.

* * *

"_Raine? Raine! Where are you? Kakashi sent me to get you! You're joining our team for this mission 'cause Sakura's ill!" His joyous tone pierced the morning air like an arrow. It was early, but not too early, as Raine was already awake, but wishing otherwise. "Raine! I'm coming in! Get away from the door!"_

"_Naruto, leave me alone!" Raine yelled her voice pathetically weak as tears blurred her vision._

_Naruto, being Naruto, didn't give up. "Raine! That's it, I'm coming in!"_

_Sighing softly, Raine walked to the door hastily and opened it, her auburn eyes meeting glorious blue. Naruto stood there, grinning his head off at the elder of the two. "Hah! Knew it would work! …Hey, why're you crying?"_

_Raine turned away from the ecstatic blond, wiping her cheeks. "Whoever said I was crying?"_

_Naruto grinned widely at the remark, eyes scanning the redheads apartment. Raine was a clean freak, and so, not a thing was out-of-place. Naruto recalled that once when the blond had stayed over, Raine nearly castrated him from spilling his ramen on her plush rug (it _was _white, before the incident). His eyes came to rest upon her neatly made bed and a light frown covered his handsome face. "Raine, what happened?"_

"_Huh?" came the confused reply. Raine followed the direction of Naruto's frown, chocolate eyes widening at the sight of a crimson stain upon her bed covers. _Blood_. "Uhh, nothing! It's nothing. Don't worry."_

_Naruto nodded slowly, unconvinced. His eyes washed over the slightly shorter form before him, taking in her whole appearance. He had to admit it; he found the red-head attractive. Sure, Sakura was pretty and everything, but Raine…he found her to be nicer inside and out. From the way her eyebrows knitted together when she frowned or when she smiled – she'd save only her genuine smiles for him. He learned to love them, and in turn, come to admire the face upon which the lips lie._

_Sky-blue irises narrowed at stopping upon the female's top. Raine was wearing a long-sleeved, darkish blue top, the sleeves ending at her wrists. However, he noticed something rather odd about the materials colour at the end of both sleeves._

_It was two or three shades darker than the rest of the top._

_Naruto's brain whirred briskly and he pieced two and two together. "Raine…what's _that_?" Raine followed his pointing finger, her eyes widening with fright at seeing what he was pointing to. "What did you do?"_

_The redhead bolted, much to Naruto's surprise. The young female ran to her bathroom and bolted the door behind her, halting any unwanted intruders (for now). A pounding at the door startled her and Naruto's voice sounded loud and clear._

"_Raine, open the door! Don't make me break it down."_

_Worried that the blond would carry through with his threat, Raine composed herself as much as she could and opened the door, hands trembling. "What, Naruto? I needed the bathroom bad—what's wrong with that?" For added emphasis, she composed a weird look just for him._

_Unmoved, a low growl emitting from the blond was all the warning she got before he shoved his way into the bathroom, calculatingly cornering the elder of the two successfully. Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the redhead's firmly, making her wince at his roughness. Pulling up the girl's sleeve, cobalt blue eyes widened at the sight of deep cuts adorning the girl's thin wrist. He didn't bother looking at the other; he knew the result would be the same._

_Furious blue eyes met fearful auburn. Raine gulped visibly at the anger portrayed upon Naruto's fine features._

_With a sharp tug, she found herself next to the sink, moving to Naruto's whims. He released his tight grip upon her arm and turned the hot tap of the sink on, filling the small porcelain bowl with steaming water. Reaching up to the cupboard hovering over her sink, he pulled out a first-aid kit. The blond reached for a towel aimlessly, dipping it into the scolding water before letting it cool. He then placed it upon the mutilated wrist of his best friend, causing a small cry of pain to leave her lips. She flinched harshly at the stinging sensation adorning her wrist and stepped back instinctively, trying her best to escape the source of pain. However, movement wasn't optional from the blonds' firm grip on her lower arm. A low growl departing his rosy lips made her stagnant, not wanting to anger him further._

_After mopping away most of the blood, Naruto dug in the kit for a sanitizer, cleansing the wounded area, producing another noise of discomfort from the red-head. Following this, he reached in for a band-aid pad (it was square) and placed it over the wound, securely it in place by wrapping a bandage around it firmly. The blond then repeated the process to Raine's other damaged wrist, working in silence the entire time._

_Upon completion, Naruto cleaned up the remnants of blood, packed away the first-aid kit, storing it appropriately and departed the bathroom, leaving Raine perplexed._ _Gathering her courage and decency, Raine followed Naruto's exit minutes later, finding the blond staring out of her window. "…N-Naruto, I—"_

"_Raine, don't ever do that to yourself again."_

_Blinking, Naruto's bluntness startled the girl. Her head drooped and she rubbed the back of her neck, ignoring the aching in her wrists. "I-I…I'm sorry, Naruto…"_

_Footsteps echoed through the apartment and two arms wound around the girl's waist from behind, making her jump. "…Don't do it again Raine. You scared the hell out of me then. _Why? _Why would you do this to yourself?"_

_Shaking her head, Raine managed a feeble shrug of her shoulders. "I-I…don't know…"_

_A soft sigh emitted by her ear and cobalt eyes closed as Naruto embraced the red-head tighter. "Don't do it. I don't want to lose you…I don't know __what I__'d do if I lost you. You're my best friend; you don't have to suffer alone, okay? Never suffer in silence, Raine…"_

* * *

She sighed. "I wonder what become of that knuckle-head after I left…"

* * *

"_Raine! No! Why? Why do you wanna go to _them_?" Naruto yelled, spitting out the last syllable like something he just stood on._

_Raine's eyes were closed, her face barren of emotion. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but only they can help me now."_

_Blond locks shook violently as Naruto rejected her words. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks. "No! __Why?__Why can't we help you? Jeez, first Sasuke, now you! You're not leaving, I won't let you!" Arms shot out as a blockade, determination radiating from his form._

_Raine sighed, stepping closer to the distressed blond. "Let me pass, Naruto."_

"_No!"_

"_Either you let me pass or I'll __force __my way out."_

"_No!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"No_Raine! I won't let you go! I care too much to let you go!"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I love you, Raine!" Naruto cried, scrunching up his brilliant eyes as sorrow plagued his mind. "I've loved you ever since I've met you! I would do anything for you, __anything__! Please, I'm begging you, __don't leave me__!"_

_The red-headed female paused in her steps, calm brown eyes coming to rest upon the blond. "…If you really love me, you'd let me go. This is something I need to do, something I __have __to do. Don't make it harder on yourself, Naruto."_

_Teams streamed down tanned cheeks like waterfalls. His arms dropped to his sides, a defeated expression laced with impressive hurt and undying torment. Raine coolly stepped by the blond, disregarding his distress like it didn't matter._

"_This is the way it had to be. Goodbye, Naruto."_

* * *

"…How the world loves to mess me over," she chuckled dryly. "I've returned to kill the Hokage. Not exactly the best how-do-you-do."

Stealing another brief glance to the stars, the red-headed female descended to the lower levels of Konoha's streets. Increasing her walking pace, she made her way to the Hokage's building, guiding herself through the maze that was Konoha's streets like she had never left.

_Best to get this over with._

Forcing her way into said building without making a noise as she cracked open a window, Raine hastily climbed inside, intruding on what looked like a magnificently decorated hallway within the oval building. Racing through the Hokage building with the speed and grace of a cheetah, the female arrived at her destination without any obstruction, which she found oddly unnerving.

Why were there no guards about?

Shaking off her confusion, she reached her destination; a door with a golden plaque on it, 'HOKAGE' etched into the metal delicately. Pushing the door open warily, the brown eyes set upon the hat poking up behind a swivel chair. Eyes narrowing, the female entered the room with silence, readying her choice weapon of a simple kunai in her hand. However, just as she was about to pounce, the red-head found herself restrained by a pair of strong arms.

Acting upon instinct, she struggled intently, but to no avail. They were just too strong. "What the hell?"

A hiss of disapproval followed by a hand clamping over her mouth infuriated her. She had never liked feeling helpless, pretty much the definition of what she was feeling now. Growling in disdain, the redhead struggling increased until a sudden bright light burst to life before her eyes, dazzling her from the previous moments of darkness.

"Mmph!" While her eyes adjusted to the sudden spur of lighting, the red-head continued her struggling antics (even though they had gotten her nowhere).

The Hokage's chair swirled about and the figure in the seat rose to their feet, casually strode over to the captured girl. His face (she guessed from his physique) was concealed by the hat, but a prominent smirk flashed her way, irking her further. With a glare that would put Sasuke Uchiha to shame, the redhead continued her vain attempts to break free (also trying to bite the hand covering her mouth – it didn't taste nice!).

"Come to kill me, huh?" the Hokage queried, playfulness in the undertone of his deep, velvety voice making the girl frown. She _knew_ that voice, but from where, that she didn't know.

The guard, she assumed, holding her spoke after. "Answer him, girl."

Another frown deepened her already confused state. She knew that voice too. They were both familiar. Another figure stepped into the light from the shadows and the red-head's eyes widened drastically, and as if on cue, the hand removed itself from over her mouth.

"Iruka-sensei!" she gasped in disbelief.

Iruka frowned, before his eyes widened drastically upon gaining recognition over the girl. "Raine?"

The guard holding her loosened their grip. "Raine?"

Shocked brown eyes shot over her shoulder as Raine locked eyes with her captive. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned slightly, still retaining his hold on the girl. "Why are you here?"

Raine's gaze darted back to the Hokage, who continued to smirk, and she growled, "To kill _him!_ Let me go, Kakashi, or I'll dispose of you too!"

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. Raine hadn't changed at all from since she was younger. He was exactly how he remembered her, just a little older. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Raine. You can't kill the Hokage or us, as we won't let you."

A light growl departed her lips which set in a fierce snarl. "Let me go or I'll—!"

"You'll what, Raine?" the Hokage asked, the smugness obvious in his tone, drawing the red heads attention back to him.

Confusion sprung forth within Raine's mind, not to mention her ever-growing irritation. "Who are you? Why do you sound so…_familiar_? Answer me!"

The smirk across that face widened. "Don't say you've forgotten me already, Raine." With that said, the Hokage removed his hat (they were stupidly big, in her view) and Raine's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I sure haven't forgotten you…and you came here to kill me? Interesting."

After choking on a few words that refused to be heard, Raine managed a weak stuttering of, "N-Naruto?"

There he stood, in all his flawless glory. Her one time best friend, the only man she had ever grown to love, _and_ the man she had been sent to Konoha to kill. His boyish good looks stayed with him as he aged, she mused, as his cute face had grown into a very handsome one. Electric blond hair still stood out with obscene spikes – they were just a little longer than how she remembered. The cerulean hues of his eyes captivated her all the same, the same brilliance of a clear sky. Then he smiled, and it completed the picture to perfection. Upon the whim of his mesmerizing smile, Raine felt her stomach doing back flips inside her. He still made her entire body weak, even after all these years. Perfection stood before her in a potent, masculine form.

"So speechless? Well, I want to know something Raine—will you kill me, or will you run?"

Kakashi let go of the red head's trembling form, startling her from the sudden loss of support. Her gaze rest on the floor, her mind a foggy mess. She couldn't make sense of what was happening, nor what was going on at that precise moment. Yes, she'd been sent to kill the Hokage, but that was before the sudden revelation of _Naruto_ being the Hokage.

Said blond looked at his old teachers, and good friends, nodding. "Leave us."

They both abided by his request and departed the room, closing the door behind them. Naruto turned his attention back to Raine, who was trying her best to not hyperventilate. Her breath came in rapid, short breaths, her eyes wide. He stepped closer to the trembling mass, causing her to gaze up at him in turn. Folding his arms neatly across his chest, he addressed the female with a blunt question. "Why are you here, Raine?"

An audible gulp sounded before the red head answered. "To k-kill you…"

Cobalt eyes closed. "Then get on with it, Raine. I'd _hate f_or you to go back and tell them that your mission was a failure. _I _am not going to stop you, so hurry up already."

She shook her head rapidly, slightly backing away from the blond before her, eyes wide, tears threatening to fall. "N-no, I c-can't…"

He reopened his eyes, calm blue meeting distressed brown. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he had missed those eyes desperately. "Well then, why are you still here? No one's going to stop you. You can go back to…_them_. I won't move. Go ahead. Leave."

She remained stagnant, as though glued to the spot. "I-I just…"

She felt him move closer to her, and she wanted to run, but her body would just not co-operate. Tears fell silently down her cheeks to express the deep sorrowful agony she was feeling. The redhead had regained control over her breathing, and it was coming in longer, not-so-rapid breaths. Raising her head, she looked at the blond again, silent.

Cool blue eyes kept her mind enticed. "Hey, why're you crying?"

Chocolate coloured eyes dropped to the floor as more tears fell. "Whoever s-said I was c-crying?"

He tilted his head to the side, his expression softening as he looked over the girl's pathetic form. Her hair drooped, not seeming as vibrant as he recalled. Her eyes were full of guilt and pain. Her smaller stature was thin, and she looked like she'd been to hell and back. "…Raine?" She remained silent, but the blond knew he had her attention. "Why'd you leave me here? Did I make you leave?"

"No! No… You d-did nothing. I just…needed t-to leave, to fulfil my d-dream…" She continued to stutter, a habit she had broken _years_ago (with the help of said blond in front of her).

Compassionate hues of brilliant blue locked on to her form and he brushed her fringe from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Your dream? Your dream of gaining power, right?" A small nod of confirmation was all it took. "Well, look where that got you, Raine. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. A decision of either killing me, or not leaving this place alive. What one will you choose?"

The red-headed female raised her gaze to meet Naruto's back and she blinked. "That's all you deserve for running away. You either drive your kunai through my back now, or Kakashi and Iruka will have no choice but to destroy you if you try to leave. Time to decide, Raine."

Curls of red shook dramatically as Raine shook her head. "N-no, I don't w-want—"

"This isn't about what you do or do not want, Raine! It's about what you must do. Now, choose!" he commanded, his voice firm.

"I-I…" Her voice came as nothing above a dull whisper, her mind clashing violently within her skull. Her kunai tightened in her grip. "I c-can't…I won't…I _can't…_"

Blue eyes gazed at her from over a robed shoulder. "You _must_."

Picking up her shattered courage, Raine attempted to gain control over her rapid breathing again. Upon failing that, she chose to not dilly-dally any more and took her weapon, aiming at the broad back facing her. Her mind roared in protest at her, and her feet stumbled as she walked. This was Naruto. _Naruto!_ She loved him, she couldn't…

Naruto closed his eyes, returning his head to in front of him, smiling softly. Surprise took the place of peace at feeling thin, trembling arms wrap around his waist in a shaky embrace, a deep, guilt filled sob sounded from the figure hugging him. She had her face buried within the soft material of the Hokage's robes, her eyes shut tight as the tears continued to slip by. "I-I just, _can't…_I l-love you, N-Naruto, _I can't kill you…_"

A soft sigh departed barely parted lips and Naruto loosened the girls hold on him in order to turn on the spot to face her. Glistening chocolate eyes glanced up at him, glazed over with sorrow and despair. Affection and adoration also shined within the confused orbs, mixed with years of built up guilt and regret. He raised a hand, stroking the defined features of the girl's wet cheek bones with the back of his hand. "Raine…"

"You're just g-gunna have to kill me, N-Naruto!" She declared with a sudden resolve. "I c-can't kill…I just can't…"

Nimble fingers delicately stroked the soft skin over the wet cheeks before he hooked his index and middle finger underneath the girls chin, raising her head to get her eyes to meet with his, sincerity and great amity shining deep within. "No one's going to hurt you, Raine. I won't let them."

Confusion burned deep within the smouldering embers of auburn and Raine frowned lightly. "B-but you said—"

"Forget what I said," Naruto purred, interrupting the sobbing red-head. "I never meant a word of it, Raine." A small, amused smile crossed his face. "Hell, the elders may play hell over this, but as Hokage…my decision is remotely final. And I want you to stay…with me."

A gentle kiss was placed lightly upon Raine's forehead. Blinking back her internal bewilderment, the redhead looked up at the blond, eyes full to the chocolate brim with a new-found hope. "But…_why_? Why would you forgive me…just like that?"

The blond smiled, drawing the girl in closer to him, resting his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled lightly into her neck, inhaling the unique scent he'd grown to love all those years back. "…I always forgive the one's I love, Raine. Everyone makes mistakes. Who am I to hold grudges?"

"Thank you…"

"No need, Raine. You never have to thank me. I do everything I do out of my adoration for you. I only hope that now…you realise that."

"I do, Naruto, I do…"

"Stay with me, Raine. I'll not let you go again."

* * *

~_** End.**_


End file.
